A Christmas Crime
by QueenXxIceXxCat
Summary: Anna has committed one of the worst Christmas crimes known to man, and Elsa finds out about it, will she be mad? Elsanna One-shot (No incest)


**A/N: Welcome everybody to my first Christmas one-shot. This is long overdue, but no time like the present right? Read on!**

 **I don't own Frozen or Christmas, just the story, please enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm in so much trouble!" one Anna Stone exclaimed in a panic. She was at her girlfriend of three year's apartment, helping her decorate the tree and living room. However, said girlfriend had to go out and get something for the tree, meaning that Anna would be alone. Now normally this wouldn't be a problem, however Anna had committed a Christmas cardinal sin. She had eaten all of Santa's Christmas cookies. It was an accident, and to be fair, Anna didn't even know they were for Santa! Well, not until after she had eaten them all! Besides the snowflake cookie platter was covering a small note with her girlfriend's lovely penmanship. It was not her fault.

"I still wish Elsa had taught me how to write like that, but if she finds out what I did, I'll be lucky to even see Christmas at all!" Anna groaned. See Elsa was a reasonable person, yes she was a bit reclusive from time to time, but Anna was bringing her out of her shell little by little each day. But there was one thing that her blonde haired sweetheart took very seriously. And that was Christmas. And more importantly Santa's cookies. Elsa claimed that as a child she had actually seen Santa Claus eat the cookies that her mother helped her make. But she kept it a secret, so when she told Anna, she made her swear to not tell a soul. Even though her belief in Santa had diminished after the age of twelve, she humored her girlfriend and agreed.

This made the situation worse, it was Christmas Eve, and soon Elsa would be home from her last minute Christmas shopping.

"What am I gonna do! Elsa will kill me if she finds out I ate the-" but her panic mode was interrupted a by cheerful voice,

"Anna! I'm back from the store! Those checkout lines were awful! But I got the frosted garland and eggnog!" a cheery voice called from the now closing door. The panic was washed away, but dread took its place. And without thinking, Anna took the platter and note and hid them in the kitchen cabinet that they never used. But she would need a decoy, she had a quick plan, but before she could execute it, a beautiful woman walked in. She was wearing a blue Christmas sweater with a white snowflake in the center. Her white jeans made the sweater look wonderful on her, especially the way her blonde windswept braid sat on her shoulder.

"Baby! I missed you!" Anna piped as she approached the blonde and gave her a warm hug. The taller blonde giggled as she get aside her bags on the counter.

"Anna I was only gone for about thirty minutes. It would have been ten, but the snow on the road made it hard to drive, and then there was the store traffic like I mentioned before" Elsa said happily. Anna chuckled nervously,

"Right, darn those store traffickers" then the two fell into a comfortable silence. Well, more so for Elsa than Anna. She felt like she was going to explode any minute now.

"Well I'm a little tired, decorating, being all excited for Christmas" Anna let out a false yawn before continuing,

"I'm gonna go lay down, and I'd love some company" Anna suggested with a knowing smirk. Elsa smiled endearingly back,

"I will later, I just want to check on the Santa's cookies before though" Anna frowned at the words.

"Please Elsa! The cookies will be there later, just come cuddle with me pretty please!" the younger of the two pouted, though she was sweating bullets on the inside. Anna let out an awkward squeak as they both walked from the little kitchen. The sound made Elsa raise a brow as she walked behind the girl. She said nothing, but a smirk crept onto her facial features as Anna claimed once again to be tired and went into the blonde room to sleep. They both walked in and laid down. However, they just laid there. And about thirty minutes later, Anna was softly snoring. Elsa on the other hand, was not. She quietly snuck out of bed and left the room. And once the door was closed, Elsa gave a low chuckle.

"Oh Anna, that was a naughty thing to do" she then walked back to the living room, she had work to do.

* * *

It was early evening when Anna woke up again, but instead of feeling the pleasant warmth of Elsa's presence beside her, she was met by a cold half of the bed. And for a minute, Anna was disappointed, but when she remembered today's earlier events she shot out of bed,

"Oh no!" Anna gasped as she jumped out of bed and made her way, slowly, towards the kitchen. When she entered, she saw no one there. Everything looked the same, aside from the eggnog carton still being out. Did Elsa forget to put it in the fridge? Strange she never forgot things like that, would she? The red head didn't give it a second thought before venturing out and into the living room.

"Darling, you're up, wonderful, I was just coming to get you" Elsa said with a bright smile. Anna smiled nervously but said nothing, so Elsa spoke again.

"Come sit with me, Anna" Elsa beamed. Anna shuffled to the couch and sat down stiffly beside her. Normally she would be practically sitting on Elsa's lap, but right now, she was on the other side of the couch. For safety reasons. But seeing that made the blonde pout.

"Baby, why don't you slide over here, you always cuddle with me" Elsa said jutting out her lower lip, knowing that it was Anna's weakness.

"Eh, he,he,he, sure thing Els" Anna said before, slowly, oh so slowly, shuffling to Elsa's side. When she was close enough, Elsa grabbed Anna's torso and pulled her close. Anna, who normally would not be opposed to such affections, stiffened. And Elsa felt this.

"Anna love, why are you so stiff, would you like a massage?" Elsa whispered into her ear. Anna suddenly got the impression that Elsa wanted to play. Maybe she was safe.

"Sure, that would be nice" Anna said, though she was still a little uncertain the whole situation. However she suddenly found her world spinning. And by the time she could think a proper thought, she was on her back and Elsa was straddling her.

"What just happened?" Anna said with a confused daze. Elsa giggled,

"Wanna play?" she asked suggestively before hanging a bundle of mistletoe above them both. Anna's eyes brightened and nodded eagerly.

"Okay, but can you answer something for me?" Elsa purred as she batted her eyelashes.

"Anything" Anna sighed pleasantly. Elsa smirked down at her,

"What happened to the cookies Anna?" she suddenly deadpanned. And the poor red head froze. She stared up at Elsa and giggled out of her poor nerves.

"Cookies? What cookies?" Anna asked. She saw Elsa grin like a cat,

"The cookies that I made for Santa Claus tonight, the cookies that I left on the counter with a note that specifically stated that they were him alone, and the same cookies that happened to be gone, but the plate was in the unused cabinet." Elsa said. Anna pretended to think about it for a second,

"Oh! Those cookies" Anna exclaimed with false realization. Elsa nodded,

"Yeah, I have no clue what you're talking about, I would never eat those, like you said, they're for Santa right. If I had, and I'm not saying I did! That would mean I committed a huge Christmas crime or something" Anna laughed. But it died down when Elsa raised a brow. She stared at Anna intensely, and Anna stared meekly back. They stared and stared until Anna finally cracked.

"Okay! Okay! Yes, I ate the cookies, and yes I put them in the cabinet and I'm sorry! But in my defense I didn't see the note until after they were gone!" Anna whined.

"Be that as it may, you still ate them, and as you should know, every crime has its punishment" Elsa said. Anna gasped in horror,

"You don't mean?" and Elsa nodded,

"Yes, you don't get to open one of your presents early this year" Elsa said with a high finality.

"No!" Anna cried out with a defeated pout.

"That's how it must be, unless you prefer something else?" Elsa questioned.

"No, I'll survive, maybe" Anna smiled. Then they both laughed.

"But really Elsa, I'm sorry I ate the cookies" Anna apologized again.

"Don't worry about it, now come on, you have to help me with the tree again, the garland won't hang itself" Elsa said before getting off of Anna and helping her up. And for the rest of the night, they decorated the tree, and watched Christmas movies. When it was time for bed, Elsa led a drowsy Anna back to the bedroom. And once again, left her in there. But she would be right back. She walked to the kitchen and opened another cabinet, where another batch of cookies lied in wait. She figured this would happen and decided to make another batch of cookies. She pulled a few off and brought the rest to the living room, she set them by the tree and left again. When she returned she had a glass of milk, which would now accompany the pastries. After the task was completed, she turned to the glowing tree and gazed at its beauty.

Gentle lights glowed around the tree like stars, and the ornaments shined because of it. She loved Christmas so much. And she loved Anna even more. Antics and all. So when she pulled out a small, black velvet box from her pocket and placed it within the branches of the tree. She hoped that when Anna saw it tomorrow morning, they would spend more Christmases together.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go! My first official holiday one-shot! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
